


Trapped

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Axel has several flash backs, Axel just wants Isa back, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Isa is trapped within Saïx's 'Heart', Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saïx gets abused by Xemnas, Skuld Is Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Subject X/Skuld gets abused by the assholes in Radiant Garden, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Lea and Isa, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Axel trying to move on from the past, realizing his relationship with Isa-Saïx will never be the same.Roxas feels these weird things for his friend Xion and wants to understand why.Axel remembers a brighter time when all of his worries were about keeping Isa safe and freeing that girl.Isa just wants Saïx to understand that they don't need a heart.Saïx won't listen."I'm lost... a heartless broken monster..."
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Saïx & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea & Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is lightly based off of a fic I read. Can't remember which one or by who...

It was the end of another long work full day full of annoying missions they needed to fulfil yet again. Axel, Roxas and Xion were sitting on the Twilight Town clock tower having their usual end of the day ice cream while watching the gorgeous signature Twilight Town sunset. The sunset seemed extremely beautiful today. Full of bright beautiful colours, such as pinks, oranges, and the famous reds.

There wasn’t much to talk about today, so they stayed surprisingly silent while eating their cold blue ice cream. Roxas felt that it was too quiet, and made him a little uneasy. so he started up an Innocent game. Little did he know it would change everything.  
“Guys, let’s play a game.” He said. Xion and Axel looked at him confused, taking another bite of his salty but sweet ice cream.  
“What’d mean?”  
“Like just something to pass the time. How bout a game where we just ask each other weird and funny questions.” Roxas finished his blue ice cream. “I’ll go first. Xion what was... the weirdest heartless you’ve fought?”  
Roxas looked to Xion. She paused as she thought for a minute.  
“Ummm... I would have to say this one huge flying heartless in Neverland. It took me and Marluxia a while to finally beat it. What about you?”  
Xion asked. Roxas thought for a moment.  
“Probably that one in Olympias Colosseum. Remember?”  
Roxas said.  
“Oh yeah! The one with all the huge, spiky looking horns right?”  
Xion and Roxas continued with their fun little game as Axel Stayed slight, listening in and out of their conversation. It didn’t take long until He slowly started to zone out.

“If you had to choose one celebrity to date who would it be? Oh! And why?”  
Lea asked Isa. He was trying to get some sort of reaction out of him, from asking him who he would date, and why. Isa laughed.  
“That’s the best you’ve got? I thought of a million better questions to ask.”  
Isa said cocky, taking another small bite out of his ice cream. Lea already chomped it down whole a few minutes before they started their game they played at the end of each day.  
“Oh really!? Then what are they?”  
Lea said.  
“What’s your favourite colour?”  
Isa asked. Lea's eyes widened.  
“Really? Like that’s better than my question.”  
Lea said. Isa ignored him and answered his own question.  
“Mine is red.”

“Axel!”  
Axel was heavily pulled back to reality, and a little startled by the sudden yelling. Roxas and Xion were both looking at him.  
“Huh? What?”  
He said, confused and a little embarrassed that he was zoned out. Roxas and Xion both looked at each other and gave a twisted smile. Axel knew that look. Anytime they gave each other that look things ended badly. He didn’t know what was about to happen, and he didn’t want to know.  
“Who do you love?”  
“Or who did you love?”  
The two asked. Both Xion and Roxas leaned in closer to Axel, interested in what he would say. Axel's eyes widened in complete shock once he comprehended what he was asked of.   
“What?! Where did you learn that word? Do you even know what it means?”  
Axel dropped his ice cream, by accident. The three watched as it fell all the way to the bottom of the clock tower and splattered everywhere.   
“Damn. I was really enjoying that.”  
Axel said sadly, as some random dude started complaining about the ice cream.  
“Back to what we were talking about, Xaldin told me the word, but Xigbar told me that love means to care for a person more than just a friend or a best friend, but as someone you’d kiss, and make out with? Whatever that means.”  
Roxas shrugged his shoulders continuing with their conversation. Axel hoped that after the ice cream fell they would just drop it, but no.  
“Yeah. I also read this book that said love means an intense feeling of deep affection for someone.”  
Xion added. Axel paused.  
“First off, never listen to Xigbar. And second, I don’t really love someone so to say.”  
Axel crossed his arms and continued to watch the sunset, sadly without his tasty ice cream. Man, it would have been so much better with the ice cream. Watching the sunset and eating ice cream with Roxas and Xion reminded him of before he was a nobody. When he was carefree, and all that matter was him and-  
“What?!”  
“But Xigbar told me that you did!”  
Roxas and Xion both gave Axel the biggest puppy dog eyes, as they begged for him to tell them.   
“Damn you Xigbar.”  
Axel cursed under his breath   
“Fine. I did love someone, happy?”  
Axel caved. Roxas and Xion smiled in excitement.   
“Tell us who it is!”  
Xion said eagerly. Axel sighed.  
“No.”  
He said bluntly, avoiding their sad, puppy dog gaze.  
“Pleeeeeaaaasssssseee~?”  
They whimpered and whined. their puppy dog eyes getting wider and sadder with each whine. Axel stayed strong for longer than they all expected, but eventually, he caved. Just like he did all the time. That’s how they always got ice cream for free. It was their stupid puppy dog eyes that got him.   
“Alright, But I won’t give you a name, I’ll give you a clue.”  
Axel grinned. Roxas and Xion smiled, and leaned in closer, Ears wide open.  
“Do you remember my favourite colour?”  
Axel asked.   
“Wasn’t it red, or something?”  
“No no no, it was orange right?”  
“No. It’s got to be red. I mean look at him!”  
“Good point, But orange is close to red. So is pink! Is it pink?”  
“Pink?! Really? Have you met the guy? Out of all the colours, there’s no way its friggin pink.”  
Roxas and Xion contemplated. The redhead rolled his eyes and answered for them.  
“Blue. That’s my favourite colour. You know why?”  
Axel asked. Xion’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh! Is it because the person you love or loved has some connection with blue?”  
“Bingo! That’s all I’m gonna say.”  
Axel looked away from the two.  
“Blue... Maybe... Larxene! Cause she has blue-ish eyes!”  
“Yeah! Larxene!”  
Roxas and Xion both looked to Axel. He just shook his head, with a wide smile.   
“What? Then who is it?”  
“Well, Marluxia, Luxord, Demyx, And Zexion could work? Cause Marluxia, Luxord, And Demyx all have blue eyes, while Zexion has blue-ish hair.”  
Roxas thought.  
“No that won’t work. I looked at one of the books in the library, to find out more about love, and it said that it’s a girl and a boy that love each other. The opposite gender.”  
Xion said. Axel looked at her in shock.  
“Woah! Hold up! Two guys can love each other! Just like two girls can as well! And there’s nothing wrong with that. Those books are too damn old, don’t listen to ‘em.”  
Axel hissed. Roxas had it.  
“You love a boy, don’t you!?”  
Roxas said. Axel grinned.  
“Maybe. I won’t tell. You two are gonna figure this out all on your own.”  
Axel chuckled.   
For the rest of the evening and the next day, Roxas and Xion tried to figure out who Axel loved. They had no clue who it could be.  
Eventually, this news on their game got sent to Saïx, who was not happy at all.   
“VIII!”  
Saïx hissed as he slammed Axel's room door open. Axel sat up by the sudden shouting of his name, from Saïx.  
“What? What did I do now?”  
He panicked.   
“Why are XIII and the puppet asking me if I love you!?”  
Saïx said in rage. Axel fell back onto his bed and started laughing.  
“Oh my god! They-they asked you that? Holy shit! This is fuckin’ gold!”  
Axel said in between his laughter.  
“What did you do?!”  
Saïx walked into Axel's room, closing the door behind him. Axel tried collecting himself.  
“Clam-calm down! They just asked me if-if I loved anyone. So I told them that the person I like is connected to blue.”  
Axel smiled, still slightly laughing. Saïx gave a small gasp as his look of anger and rage slowly disappeared, but not completely. 

  
**He... still loves me?**   
_Of course, he loves us._   
**Why do I feel like this?**   
_Let me talk to him, please._

  
“Fine. They can play their little game of Charades then. But if they do find out it’s me, I will not hesitate to kill you!”  
“I know.”  
Axel said bluntly as he calmed down from his laughter. Saïx turned to leave Axels messed up room and open The room door. When He opened it standing outside Axel's room was Roxas and Xion. They both froze, afraid that they got caught doing something bad.  
“Hi.”  
Roxas cowardly waved to Saïx.   
“What are you two doing?”  
Saïx said unimpressed. Roxas looked to Xion for backup.   
“Uhh haha...”  
Roxas said, sheepishly. Saïx heavily rolled his golden yellow orbs and left the room, not in the mood to deal with more stupidity. Xion and Roxas waited till Saïx was in the grey area, then they ran up to Axel.  
“It's Saïx isn’t it?!”  
Xion said. Of course, it was Saïx, mostly Isa, but he couldn’t tell the kids this. They would be all over him for the rest of his... life? If that’s what you call it, so he decided to play dumb.  
“What’s Saïx?”  
He said, looking away from the two at the incredibly interesting roof. Xion knew he was lying.   
“You love Saïx right? He’s nicer to you, and he’s got blue hair! Blue was the clue!”  
Xion said.   
_Damn it! They’ve got me pinned!_  
Axel thought. He didn’t know what to say, so he panicked and portaled away. Of course, he knew he was a big coward for not just telling them, but he’d rather be a coward than tell them. 


	2. Isa?

Axel soon found himself sitting on top of the clock tower in the peaceful Twilight Town. He smiled at the sight of the sun and the thought of the feel of the heat on his skin. Yeah, only a thought now. Can't actually _feel_ anymore. His smile failed and he sighed with a soft petty chuckle.   
“Welp, I should start planning my funeral.”  
Axel joked to himself, proceeding to sit down in his usual way. He knew that Saïx was going to kill him if he ever found out that Roxas and Xion knew he loved Saïx. Well, once loved him. The man he loved was long gone by this point. Yet, something kept him close to Saïx. Something told him he still felt love for this man.

As Axel thought, his mind flowed with memories of a younger Lea and Isa. A time when they felt. When they were happy.

“You like Isa, don’t you? That’s why you won’t go out with me!”  
An annoying blonde haired girl said teasing Lea. Lea was incredibly popular within his school-especially with the girls-mostly because of his good looks and his easy-going style. Everyone seemed really attracted to his type of style and vibe he gave off. Not to mention, Lea was also overly social and overall a bright person to be around.

Without Lea knowing Isa walked up behind him holding two cold blue sea salt ice creams, toning into their conversation. _What was Lea doing this time?_  
“So, what if I do? What’s your problem?”  
Lea crossed his arms with a hint of poison in his voice. The girl gave him a disgusted face as she placed her hands on top of her hips.   
“I’m exposing you two.”  
She said, angrily, as she walked away with an over-dramatic huff.   
“Fine! See if I care!”  
Lea shouted back at the girl who paid him no mind.   
“Man, what a little-“  
He turned around to see Isa standing frozen still in front of him.  
“-Oh, hey! I was waiting for you! Wait, I thought I was buying ice cream this time?”  
Lea cheerfully said, pointing to the blue tasty-looking ice cream. A smile forming on his features.  
“You’re an idiot!! Why would you tell her?! Now she’s going to tell every single person she knows!!”  
Isa yelled at Lea, throwing the ice creams on the floor.   
“You... heard that?”  
“Of course I did! you’re loud!”  
Isa was not at all happy with Lea’s loudmouth, clearly. A part of him was happy that people would know Lea’s taken so they won’t keep asking him out and Isa wouldn't feel this over bubbling jealousy, but the other part of him knew that if people knew it would go downhill fast.

His life could be torn apart real quick if news got to his parents. Light, what would they think of him then?

  
“Hey hey, chill! It’s fine! now people will know that we’re taken.”  
Lea smiled pointing between him and Isa while trying to show some light on the issue at hand. Isa _still_ wasn’t pleased with said issue. This wasn’t fine. This was terrible. How could he not see this?   
“No! That’s not what I wanted! I don’t care if people think that you and me are single! As long as people don’t know about _us_!”  
Isa pointed to him then Lea just like the redhead did previously.  
“Now I have to convince her that what you said was a lie!! And light knows how I'm going to be able to do that!”  
Isa stormed off with an inraged mind. Lea tried to reach out for him, but Isa was long gone. He lowered his arm while his smile was whipped off his face entirely.  
“Isa...”

“Axel?”  
A quiet voice called from behind Axel, and harshly dragged him back to reality once again. Was this going to be a normal thing?  
“Oh, hey.”  
He said sadly after he turned to find Roxas and Xion. They both looked pretty sad with their heads lowered and eyes darting every which way.   
“We thought you’d be here.”   
“We’re sorry. We just wanted to know more about your past life.”  
The two said as they lowered their heads further in apology.  
“No, don’t be. It’s just... it's been a while since me and him were together as somebodies, Y’know? It just... stings a little when its brought up in a place other than my thoughts, but this wasn’t your guy’s fault, got it memorized?”  
Axel pointed to his head, saying his catchphrase, and reassuring them everything was fine. Besides It was more of his fault.   
_If I just never went into that stupid castle, none of this would have happened. We could still be together again. But... then I might’ve not met Roxas or Xion... maybe it was for the better..?_  
Axel thought to himself as he mindlessly watched Roxas and Xion sit down beside Axel.  
“Do you mind if I ask why Saïx?”  
Roxas sheepishly asked, looking down at his folded hands resting in his lap. It reminded him of a sheepish action Isa would do when he was nervous or scared.

Axel shook those thoughts from his mind and fake smiled a little. Everything thing was fake now.   
“Well if you wanna know,”  
Roxas and Xion leaned in closer with excitement.  
“You’ll have to wait.”  
Axel stood up with a grunt and a few cracks in his back.   
“What? Why!?”  
The two whined their faces full of disappointment. Axel laughed at the cute sight.  
“Because it’s a really long story, and it’s getting pretty late.”

He looked out at the horizon and made a mental note to keep better track of time here.  
“We have time!”  
Xion begged.   
“Tomorrow.”  
Axel said, opening a corridor and scurrying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get confusing so the letters in bold will sometimes be Saïx within his heart while young Isa is italic.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram! I like to draw and meme over there! _Originaldreamer06 is my Instagram


	3. Her

Roxas sighed as Axel's corridor disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.  
“This 'portal-ing away' thing in getting old, fast.” Xion agreed with him through a nod and a huff. Roxas stood up with a small grunt, quickly wiped his coat off and looked down at Xion, who was still sitting.

He began to suddenly notice things that haven't matter, or he just hasn't noticed before. Like how she had beautiful blue eyes that melted his soul as the sun bounced off of them so perfectly. Or her flawless short raven hair that also had a little shine to them as the wind gently pushed it. And the way her body curved so perfectly in that thick, unbearable coat. What would she look like without the coat?

Roxas shook his head trying to think of anything else than Xion-especially trying to get rid of thoughts like _those_. But how was that possible? Ever since Xion first took her hood off in front of Roxas, he couldn’t stop thinking about all her features that made her perfect. Her soft smiles that seemed to brighten the world. Her quite closed off giggles he lived for. Oh, how he wanted to pull her flawless figure so very close and maybe-

  
“I-I’m gonna go get some ice cream. Wanna come?” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact as his face _burned_. Xion sighed and shook her head, but not leaving his gaze. “Nah. I’ll save you a spot.” She chuckled as she playfully winked at him. His face blew out with a whole new shade of bright red, almost the same colour as a big ripe tomato. Did she notice it?  
“Y-Yeah. Okay.” He said as he turned to leave and buy some ice cream for just the two of them.

Only them today. Why did that make him feel so light?

As Roxas walked up to the only ice cream shop in Twilight's Town his thoughts were full of a certain raven-haired girl. Did she ever think about him this way? Does Axel have these thoughts about Xion as well? Or was that weird and it's just him. 

Is he broken?

  
“Two sea salt ice creams, please.” Roxas said as he reached the stand, pulling out twenty munny from his coat pockets. He made a mental note to get some more munny since he was running low.

  
“Two?" The store cashier raised a confused brow. "Isn’t it normally three? What happened?” The store cashier asked in his usual gruff tone. The trio has been a monthly regular, so it was no surprise the man expected three ice creams to be made rather than just two.

  
“Oh, well my friend Axel-the really tall one with red hair-left early today so it’s just me and Xion.”  
“I say you’re lucky.” The cashier said with a slightly teasing tone as he prepared two tasty blue ice creams in front of Roxas.  
“Why? I like it more when Axels with us. He's really funny sometimes.” Roxas sighed with a quiet chuckle. 

  
“Well, it’s just you and your little girlfriend. That’s a free date right there if I do say so myself.”  
Roxas jumped back a little at the remark, eyes growing wide. “Girlfriend?! As in like... Dating?!" The cashier gave a firm nod of agreement as Roxas felt his face burn again.

"She’s not my girlfriend! We’re just... friends...” Roxas trailed off. Why did it hurt so much to say that? Why did it hurt in a _feelings_ way rather than a _physical_ way?

“ _Really_?" The cashier spoke in disbelief. "By the way you two look at each other I figured there was somethin’ more, ya'know?” The cashier handed Roxas their two sea salt ice creams, then turned around to tend to another matter behind the counter.  
“Ya think?” Roxas whispered to no one in particular. He spoke too quietly for the cashier to hear, so it was more asking himself.   
_Xion as my girlfriend? What would that be like?_  
Roxas thought to himself as a smile formed on his features. The rest of the way back to the clock tower, Roxas had a little joyful skip in his step. 

“What’s taking him so long?” Xion asked herself while she looked over the quiet town making preparations for the night.

Normally Roxas and/or Axel wouldn’t take this long to get ice cream-just go up to the stand and get what you need then leave. But today, for some reason, Roxas was taking longer than expected. She started to worry a little. What was happing with him?

“Maybe he ran into some heartless. What if he needs help!” Xion shot up fast, fear of Roxas being in trouble the only concern in her mind.

  
“Woah! Xion! You okay?”

  
Xion turned around to meet Roxas’s alarmed gaze. She looked to his hands to see two ice creams ready for them. She let go of the heavy breath she was holding in as she calmed her fears down. He was okay.

  
“Yeah. I’m fine." Xion slowly sat back down again. "I just was worried about why you were taking so long. Thought maybe some heartless got to you and you needed help.”  
“Oh." He shook his head lightly. "No, the cashier at the shop just asked me where Axel was and that led to... a conversation.”  
Roxas stuttered slightly, as he walked up to the raven-haired girl and sat down beside her. “That’s what took me so long.”  
He looked up into her ocean blue orbs once seated. Did her eyes always have that cute sparkle in them? Where they always such a pretty blue? 

He mentally kicked himself for thinking that way of Xion. He needed to ask Axel about this latter.   
“A-Anyways, here.” Roxas handed her one of the ice creams in his hand. Xion smiled as she took the ice cream and bit into it.

Roxas just awkwardly watched her for a while. There was something about her that made Roxas feel happy. Made him feel special. Made him _feel_. It was a strange thing, really. How could a single person, such as Xion, be able to do this to him? Of course, Axel made him happy as well but not as much as Xion did. She didn’t even have to do anything. Just being with him was enough to make something in his chest flutter or... skip a beat? Something in his chest...

  
“Roxas? Roooxas~?” Xion called out to him, waving her hand in front of his face. Once Roxas was back to the harsh reality his face turned to the colour of a tomato after he realized he was starring at Xion for too long with a dork smile on his face. He looked down embarrassed as his face burning became a lot.

  
“S-Sorry. Just got lost in-in thought.” Roxas mumbled, not being able to meet the other's gaze.   
“It’s fine. I wanted to know if you’re gonna eat that.” She pointed to his melting blue ice cream. “If you’re not gonna eat it then I will.”  
She giggled, half-jokingly. Ture she really wanted more ice cream, but she couldn't steal his, so this was her teasing way of asking him if he will eat it.

Instead of getting a confirmation of yes or no, Roxas dogged her question and said, “I... I’m gonna head back.”  
He stood up while Xion's brows furrowed in concern and confusion. Why was he heading back so early? He _loves_ hanging out on the clock tower. 

  
“Why? Was it something I said?” She quickly stood up with a small gasp of realization, grabbing Roxas’s hand in the process. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was only joking, Roxas.”  
Roxas ignored her attempts to fix what she had wronged-which was nothing, she did nothing wrong-as his face quickly blew up red, _again_ , from the feeling of her hand holding onto his. Was he sick or something? Why was his face burning more often now?

  
“N-no. You did n-nothing wrong. I... I’m just... tired.”

He lied.

“Oh.” She let go of his hand as she relaxed from the conformation of doing nothing wrong. “Okay. I’ll walk back with you then.”  
He hesitated for a few moments before nodding and opened a dark purple and black corridor for the two to walkthrough back to the Castle That Never Was.

  
While Roxas and Xion were walking back to their respective rooms, they passed Axel who was in The Kitchen That Never Was eating an entire bag of fiery Doritos probably bought from either Traverse Town or Twilight town. 

  
“Hey, Axel.” Roxas called out with a wave. Axel paused is eating and looked over at the two walking past the kitchen.  
“Oh hey." He spoke with a mouth full of chips. He proceeded to swallow before continuing. "Sorry about leaving you guys.” Axel whipped his mouth, licked his fingers, and put his bag away.

  
“It’s fine. We were gonna leave anyway because Roxas got tired.” Xion waved him off with a dismissive hand.

Axel gave the raven-haired girl a soft smile and looked to Roxas. A surprised look crept across his face at the sight of the most reddened Roxas he's ever seen. He could tell, just by looking at Roxas’s bright red face and the fact he was avoiding eye contact at all cost, that he wasn’t tried at all. In fact, it was something else entirely.   
“Oh~" He chuckled to himself. "Okay, let's go with that." He watched as Roxas shot him a glare with an even more flustered look, making the man burst with laughter.

"Well, imma call it a day, night!”  
Axel managed to snort out as he waved bye to the two teens. The two said their goodnights as Axel walked back to his room with quiet laughter.

"Ah. Young love." His smile faded. "Too bad they can't actually _be_ together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion fluff.   
> what can I say? I love these two. And so does Axel. He knows.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated!   
> Follow me on Instagram: _Originaldreamer06


	4. I'm Lost

Once Axel reached his plain white-ish grey room he slammed the door behind him and took off his annoying black coat, black skin-tight undershirt, incredibly tight black pants, and heeled boots. He then threw on a pair of red pyjama pants, with little flames which wore sunglasses. A little pair of pyjamas he found in another world when he first joined the organization.

Saïx has a similar pair that Axel bought for him...

He shook the thought from his head and walked up to his bed and fell hard, groaning when his face hit the rock hard bed. He stayed like that for quite some time, just mentally screaming about his 'life' and his day.

To sum it up, not the best day, _or_ 'life'.

Eventually, he had the strength to roll over onto his pillow and mentally scream there as he fell into a deep sleep.

“Lea! Lea!”  
Isa called, panic spiking in his tone while shaking his friend viciously. Lea slowly opened his eyes as he felt the shaking. 

It hurt.

  
“Ouch!” He yelped once fully conscious. Isa stopped shaking him.

“Sorry. I was scared that you were dead or something.” Isa let go of the breath he was holding in as he sat down beside Lea who was raising himself up on his elbows. “Aw, you care!” Lea teased earning a hard punch to the arm from Isa. 

  
“Shut up!” Isa said, crossing his arms while he felt his face burn slightly. Lea laughed at the flustered boy and winced as he sat up completely now.

“I’m fine! It’s just a few cuts, and bruises." Lea cringed at the sight of how beaten up he was. The things he does for Isa. "it’s really nothing big!” Lea reassured his friend, gesturing to his body, as Isa stood up in an attempt to get his face cooled off.

  
“You didn’t have to fight them, you know.” Isa reached out to the redhead and helped him stand up. Lea gladly took the offered hand and slowly made his way to his feet.

  
“What? Yeah, I did!" Lea wiped himself off. "They were hurting you, Isa. How I’m I not gonna do anything when my _best friend_ is being hurt? I made a promise to always protect you, got it memorized?” Lea said, smiling at Isa while he did his now regular catch prase. Why Lea absolutely needed a catch prase escaped Isa. Lea said that superheroes always had catch prase's so he granted himself one.

Isa sighed at the familiar wording. “Yeah, I ‘got it memorized’,” He mocked his friend in a deeper tone. ” _But_ you are still an idiot.” Isa started walking away from Lea with a cheeky smirk on his lips. 

  
“Whoa! Hey! Don’t leave me!” Lea whined and rushed up to follow behind his blue-haired best friend.

  
“But at least you’re _my_ idiot.”

“Axel.” Saïx called for him, standing outside his bedroom door.

He got no reply from the sleeping man.

Axel was too tired to put up with whatever Saïx had in mind right now, so he ignored him and rolled over to the other side of his bed hoping the other would leave. Axel wanted, so badly, to just go back to sleep because in his pointless dreams he had someone to love. Someone to love him back as well. His dreams left him feeling things and he craved more.

Saïx, annoyed with Axel again, opened the door and walked to Axel’s bedside. “ _Number VIII_.” Saïx called with poison in his voice, _once again_ , for Axel.

Axel stayed quiet.

Of course, he stayed quiet. Saïx was getting tired of this absolute nonsense from this grown-ass man. He groaned, rolled his eyes, and slapped Axel straight across the face.

That woke him up.

Axel sat up fast, rubbing his, now reddened, slapped cheek. “Ouch!” The redhead whined as he shot the blunette a hard glare.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” Axel said, now completely facing the other with his legs swinging over the side of the bed. Saïx ignored his question without skipping a beat.

“Why did you tell numbers XIII and XIV?” Saïx spat out, his tone full of rage. He wanted to kill Axel right there and then. It would be so easy. But he had to restrain himself. Axel was an assassin that meant he was ever so reliable for a kill.

  
 _Shit._ Axel thought as soon as Roxas and Xion were mentioned. 

  
“I kinda had to. Besides they already knew.” Axel stood up without a second thought and walked to the door, past Saïx, now that he was fully awake. 

  
“I’m going to kill you.” Saïx spoke, clenching his fists hard causing them to go slightly purple. If he held them tighter they might begin to bleed, then he would lose himself. 

Axel chuckled throwing his hands on top of his hips. “No, you won’t.”

  
He turned around to look at Saïx but instead was met with Saïx’s Claymore, Lunatic, being held scarcely close to his face. “Maybe I would. I’m tired of you thinking that you’re safe from me killing you because of when we were kids.” Saïx threatened. He pushed Lunatic closer to Axel's neck watching as the an took a gulp of fear. 

  
“Guess What, Lea, we're not _fucking_ kids anymore.“ Saïx grunted as his Claymore started to draw a trail of blood slowly down VIII's neck.

Saïx was so close to losing it.

Axel gasped at his comment, feeling the cold blood run down his neck. No heart no pulse. That meant their blood ran cold. And never once had Axel felt it. 

  
“You wouldn’t, Isa.” Axel rasped out, pain hitting him as he spoke. He knew full well that Saïx had the full capability of killing him without a second thought put into it, but _his_ Isa didn’t. _His_ Isa would have never let this happen in the first place. Never let them get this far apart even though they're so very close.

  
“I’m not the 'Isa' you knew when we were young, naìeve kids anymore!” Saïx shouted making him push Lunatic further into Axel's throat causing more blood to spill slowly down the redhead's neck. Axel’s expression changed from a scared persona to angry. He clenched his own fists and let Saïx do whatever he felt like, not caring about dying.

He's planed his own death for a while now. 

At this point, it doesn't matter _how_ he dies.

  
“Yeah. No _shit_ , Saïx. I don’t know who you are anymore.” Axel waited for Saïx to kill him, for splatters of heartless cold blood spill everywhere, but that moment never came to Axel's amusement.

Saïx stayed firm, holding his Claymore close to Axel's neck yet unmoving. 

  
“I’m lost.”

  
Saïx spoke fast, and quiet.

His eyes became... different. Distant, even. The pain behind them, drained. The anger, the hatred, all the other emotions that he felt-that he shouldn't have-drained. Left him.

He slowly lowered Lunatic, as his hands started shaking, never making eye contact with the redhead pressed against the wall as the world started to slow yet move at the fastest pace possible.

  
**What are you doing?!**   
_Trying to escape this terrible darkness. I’m done waiting for him._

  
“What?” Axel was utterly and entirely confused, making him unclench his fists. Lost? What’d he mean by lost? 

  
“Split in two... H-half of me is the carefree boy that wanted to eat cold blue ice cream and watch the sunset forever with his... friend... while the other half is... a monster... a heartless empty husk of a monster...”

  
Saïx’s Claymore fell hard to the floor in a loud clunk of metal to metal and disappeared quickly in blue fire. They stood silent for a moment. Axel, confused on what happened, while Saïx stared blankly at the wall beside Axel. Unmoving. Unresponsive.

Not too long after, they heard something else fall to the cold floor. It sounded almost like a small box hitting the metal floor beneath them. Both the redhead and blunette looked over and saw the smaller Roxas and Xion standing silently at the opened door of Axel's bedroom. Both of their faces went pale white once Axel and Saïx looked over at them. Roxas was the one that dropped a bright red box with a blue ribbon tied neatly in a bow on top. 

  
“Uhhh, we’ll come back...” Roxas said in a hush, bending down to pick up the brightly coloured box. Axel slightly pushed Saïx to the side to face the younger two. Saïx seemed to pay no mind at the action. 

It was like he was a broken windup toy.

“No, wait.” The younger two stopped their motions as they were told and stayed frozen still.

“What’s in the box?” Axel curiously asked, pointing to said box in question.

Roxas looked at the small box in his hands before responding. “Umm... it's a... gift for you... but now doesn’t look like the best _time_...” Roxas said sheepishly, looking between Saïx and Axel. 

  
**He never loved you.**   
_Yes, he did!_   
**Stop resting!**   
_Never!_

Before Xion could comment in the conversation, Saïx out of the blue, grunted, clutched his chest, and fell hard to the floor. The trio's eyes widened at the sight.

“Isa!” Axel said, catching the man in his arms right before he hit the floor. Roxas and Xion did the same and rushed over to the two, leaving the box forgotten about.

“What’s happening to him?” Xion asked in a panicked state looking between the two for an answer of sorts. Saïx pushed Axel aside, _hard_ , and quickly opened a weak corridor to escape through.

He was gone just as fast as he was there.

Axel slouched over and sighed once the smoke of purple and black faded into nothingness. Alongside him, Roxas and Xion sat confused with what just happened between the two. It was silent for a few minutes until Roxas broke the thick silence with a stuttered question. 

  
“Who’s… Isa?” Roxas asked confusion showing in his features. Axel slightly smiled, looking down at his hands. 

“The man I... I love...”

Axel slouched a little bit more, as Roxas and Xion quietly gasped and exchanged glances between each other. They were right! It _was_ Saïx, well more _Isa_ , but still!

The two snapped their heads back to Axel who stood up with a quiet chuckle. “I’m gonna head out for a bit to, ah, clear my mind. If umm... Is- er, Saïx comes back, ya mind letting me know?” Roxas and Xion stood up as well and nodded happily to show that they would do as they were told. Axel quietly laughed at the two’s enthusiasm.

“Thanks.” He raised his hands so he could ruffle both of their hair on each of their heads. He smiled, lowered his hands from off their heads and walked out of his bedroom. 

  
“They're cute together,” Xion said and smiled, watching Axel leave. Roxas just shrugged in reply.

“I guess. Wanna get some ice cream?” Roxas opened a deep purple corridor of darkness, that stemmed with thick black smoke like substance, for the two of them to walk through. Xion smiled at his small gesture and nodded as they walked into the corridor. 


	5. Saïx's War

The following next day, Axel sat on the clock tower, alone, waiting for Roxas and Xion to arrive. He finished his mission early today so he could have more time with the two-to make up for the lost time. Normally he would never like to be alone with his own thoughts, his own memories because the younger two would be the ones waiting for him. But now he was alone. Alone having to face memories and thoughts that just keep coming and coming and _coming_. It is truly painful to watch the person he loved so dearly be torn away from him over and over again and again.

When can it stop?

He was brought back to the sunset above the clocktower once he heard footsteps from behind him walking towards him and quickly assumed it was the two kids ready to eat ice cream a laugh with him.

“There you guys are! I’ve been waiting... forever...” Axel turned to expect the kids but saw Saïx instead walking up to him. Saïx reached the edge where Axel was sitting and sat down beside the stunned redhead.

  
“What are you doing here? And where’s Roxas and Xion?”  
“I sent the two Keyblade wielders on another mission. They won’t be here for around an hour or so.” Saïx said while he made himself comfortable. Once he was promptly seated he looked over to Axel with stinging yellow orbs. Axel could tell something was off. Saïx’s eyes seemed less yellow than per usual, and his scar seemed… smaller? If that was possible.

Before he could question any of the man's antics, he was stopped by the bluenette asking a rather unusual question. “Do you remember that girl we tried to rescue when we were mere children? The one we made friends with?” Saïx asked bluntly-as usual-but this conversation is anything but the usual-Axel took quick note of that.

  
“Yeah, how could I forget?”  
 _Why is he talking about her now, after all these years?_ Axel thought to himself, getting a little skeptical about where Saïx was going with this.

  
“Yes.” Saïx... smiled? Was it fake or real was the question that Axel really needed an answer to right about now. “She was something else. She was really the only person that accepted you and me as a… _thing_. I remember when We first met her.”

* * *

Isa and Lea were walking to the beautiful gardens of the town-trying to get into the castle yet again-when they ran into a girl, literally.

Lea fell backwards hard onto the floor of flowers as the mysterious girl fell on top of him with a yelp. She blinked a few times before realizing what had happened.

“Lea, you alright?” Isa bent down to Lea to see if the other was fine.

“Yeah... I’m fine... I don’t know if I can say the same for this chick here.” Lea said, rubbing the back of his head as it was the part that hit the floor the hardest. He winced as he put pressure on it.

_That's gonna leave a mark._

The girl in question pushed herself up to get a decent look at the boy she landed on top of, but still slightly stayed on top of Lea. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” She said frantically.

The unusual girl got up off of Lea and sat beside him heaving deep breaths as she sat down. She had deep orange eyes, with long black hair that fell all over her shoulders in a tangled mess, and hid her forehead with straight-cut bangs. She was wearing a small black jacket with a baggy white zip-up shirt underneath, that was tucked into a small black skirt and pink belt holding the skirt in place. She had long knee-high black socks with short black combat boots on as well to finished the outfit.

  
“It’s cool. I haven’t seen you before, names Lea! Got it memorized?” He said pointing to his head while reciting his overly used catch prase. He soon after sat upright beside the girl.

“And grumpy over here is Isa.” He said pointing to Isa crouching beside the two. “What’s your name?”

  
“I…” She paused.

  
“I… I don’t remember… I’m sorry. My memories have been a little foggy lately.”

  
She said softly bowing her head low in apology. 

“Oh. Well,” Lea stood up with a huff and stretched out his hand to help the girl up as well. 

“It’s nice to meet you anyways.” Lea smiled. The girl returned a warm smile and grasped Lea’s hand that was offered to her and helped her stand up. Once on her feet again, she wabbled slightly before she looked between Isa and then back at Lea.

_Their hearts seem to have a really strong connection with each other. They remind me of myself and… another boy I knew? How would I know that though? Maybe… my memories are coming back..._

“Are you two like... a thing?” She pointed to Lea then Isa, hoping the question didn't come out as rude. The two boys looked shocked at each other, both had full faces of red that matched the colour of a tomato.

“No no no!” Isa said frantically, taking a small step away from the redhead to prove a point of sorts.

“Y-yeah. We’re just friends!” Lea stuttered as well.

 _But I wish we were… more_ , Was the part he didn’t add, but wanted to so badly. One day he would not just call Isa his friend but also his-

The girl frowned at the response she got. “Well, you two should be. You guys look... cute together, and I can feel a strong bond between you two. Would be a shame for something to up and crush your strong bond like some sort of bug.” The black-haired girl spoke to them, and Isa smiled brightly in return. He liked this girl. Could he, maybe, just have made a new friend?

There was a quiet moment of silence before the girl's eyes widened quickly, like she just realized something incredibly important. 

“Uhh, I have to go! I hope we can meet again sometime!” She said frantically, running off in a different direction and leaving the flower garden. Lea happily waved goodbye as she disappeared around a sharp corner.

Once she was completely out of sight, Lea turned and looked at Isa. He had a huge smile stretched across his face, and had a faint red colour to his cheeks and looked absolutely stunning in Lea’s eyes. Who was he kidding? Isa looked stunning all the time.

“She's right Y’know.” Lea was first to speak, making Isa turn to him with a confused face.

“Anyways, ice cream?” Lea asked, pointing to an ice cream shop not too far away. Isa’s confusion left to be replaced by a smile and a happy nod.

* * *

“Yeah. I miss her.” Axel smiled as he looked down. 

“Then why did you stop looking for her?” Saïx looked towards Axel, while the other man did the same.

“Because she died, Isa! And you know it! You just didn’t- _don’t_ want to accept it!” Axel shouted angrily, making Saïx look down and tightly clench his fist.

“Stop calling me Isa. I’m not Isa, and never will be again.” Saïx was done with the whole 'Isa' thing at this point. He never wanted to hear that name again, but Axel absolutely refused to call Saïx anything else but Isa.

He knew him as Isa and will always know him as Isa.

 _You will be Isa, again. Trust me. I will find you in there somewhere. Then we can be together again. That’s my promise._ Axel confidently told himself with a huff directed towards Saïx. 

* * *

“Lea, do you think we’ll stay friends forever?" Isa stopped eating his ice cream as he asked the random question that’s been pulling at his mind since Lea became his friend. Lea looked at the blue boy. Isa looked... sad. He was looking down at his favourite ice cream, but not eating it.

“Of course!” Lea cheerfully chirped, hoping to cheer his friend up. 

“How can you be so sure?” Isa looked up from his ice cream at Lea’s emerald orbs. Lea’s confidant smile faded quickly once Isa countered.

“What...?”

Lea didn’t know what to say. He could clearly tell that something was wrong, but didn’t know how to fix it. He always knew how to fix things. But this one was really stumping him. Everything he saw in Isa's body language and facial features was painful to watch. Why’d he have to be so goddamn sad?

“I’m not the best at making new friends, but you... it seems like you have a new friend every day... and I… I heard that when people get… older they start to fall in love with… other people...” Isa paused, as he looked down again. A usual thing he did when he was nervous. Lea felt like he knew where this was going and definitely didn’t like it.

“... what if... we fall apart, because of you having new friends or you... you fall in love... or you just... don't care anymore... I... I don’t want to lose you, Lea...” Isa spoke softly, clenching his free hand.

Lea figured Isa would say that. So he took Isa’s hand within his own so it wasn’t clenched and spoke. “Isa, I will never leave you. You’re my best friend, how could I lose my best friend? Besides if I didn’t have you I’d probably be dead by now.”

 _I could never leave you. I love you_ , Lea's thoughts were left out of his speech.

Isa chuckled a little from the response he got. It was true. If Lea never had Isa he’d be lost. Lea took that as a signal that he fixed things and smiled, releasing him and Isa’s hands.

“You’re right. You’d be totally helpless without me.” Isa laughed, and Lea happily joined in. 

* * *

“Why’d you come here? I know you didn’t come here just to talk and be friendly.” Axel scoffed out. Saïx sighed as he looked down. He knew that Lea would be suspicious. His chest started slowly to thump, and he held his hand to his chest to minimize the... pain?

  
**Why are you resisting?**   
_Let me tell him, please. I miss him._   
**No. He doesn’t care about you anymore. He never did.**   
_Lier!_

  
“Gah!”  
Saïx felt a strong pain surge through his chest and clenched it tighter. 

  
_Didn’t think it would hurt this much._   
**Stop!**   
_Sorry!_

  
Axel’s eyes widened upon seeing Saïx acting so strange.

“Isa!” Axel shouted.

  
_Let me tell him!_

  
Saïx was having a war between himself-a war between Isa and Saïx-and it hurt so much. It always hurt, and he was able to bear with it most of the time, but since Axel started hanging out with those stupid kids it hurt so much more. Watching Axel smile at those kids like he used to towards himself, it was sickening really. They were just children while Axel was a full-grown adult, how could he enjoy hanging out with children that much?

Saïx almost fell off of the clock tower as he fell heavily unconscious. Axel, with his quick reflexes, tightly grabbed Saïx’s hand right before he fell off the tall clock tower.

“Ugh!” Axel grunted as a heavyweight was put onto his shoulders.

“Why... are you... so heavy!” Axel tried his hardest to pull Saïx up, but he just wasn’t strong enough. His weight explained why the massive Claymore seemed so light within his hands.

“Goddamnit! Why do you have to do this to me?!” Axel shouted, as his arm burned with a strong pain. How could Saïx just up and fall unconscious so randomly?

“Hey, Axel...?” Axel turned his head slightly to see Roxas and Xion looking at him confused. Roxas was holding two sea salt ice creams, while Xion had her arm latched onto his. 

“What are you doing?” Xion asked confused, cocking her head to the side. Axel grunted as his arm felt like it was about to fall off.

“Ya Mind helpin’ me out, maybe?!” Axel shouted in pain. The two rushed over and noticed that Axel was holding on to an unconscious Saïx. 

“Oh my Kingdom Hearts!”  
“Saïx!?”  
The two shouted confused. 

“Now would be nice!” Axel shouted as he swore the man he was trying to save, became ten times heavier. Roxas bent down and started pulling Saïx up by his arm, while Xion took Axel's spot to let him rest for a minute.

Eventually, after loads of grunting, pulling and lifting, they got Saïx back on the ledge of the clock tower. Axel held Saïx in his arms, while Roxas and Xion rested for a minute, heaving out thick breaths. Axel pushed a few strands of blue hair off of Saïx’s face.

“What... happened?” Xion asked, catching her breath. 

“I’m not sure... he just kinda fainted on the spot. I feel like there’s something else happening here...” Axel took Saïx in his arms and picked him up, bridal style. 

“Oh Jesus!” He grunted. This was a view he could get used to. Saïx resting peacefully in his arms.

He smiled as Roxas and Xion stood up as well. “Yeah, I’m gonna take Saïx back to his room to rest. You guys can... Have ice cream by yourselves. I'm slightly tired so I'm just gonna head off to bed” Axel opened a corridor and slowly walked away from the two. 

  
Not too long after he found himself standing in Saïx’s room. 

“Wow, didn’t realize how clean it was in here.” He felt Saïx flinch and his smile faded. Saïx started mumbling things under his breath as his breath hitched and his brow frowned. Axel felt helpless that he had to watch Saïx like this. It looked as if he was having some nightmare. He flinched again. Without thinking, Axel did what his heart wanted him to do.

“Hey, Hey.” He whispered, cupping Saïx’s face, and leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Everything’s Alright. You’re safe. It’s just a nightmare.” He didn’t expect Saïx to hear him, or even care for that matter, but he heard Axel. Saïx stopped mumbling And flinching and instead smiled at Axel as he leaned into him.

“...Lea...” He whispered before he peacefully went back to sleep. Axel sighed once he was sure the blunette was deep in slumber. 

“Sometimes you kill me.” Axel chuckled under his breath and walked over to Saïx’s bed. He untangled Saïx from himself and gently placed him down in the perfectly made bed. 

“There. He’s gonna be so mad when he wakes up.” Axel laughed, as he had the genius idea to walk over to his desk and push some papers off, just to spite Saïx. He smiled as he opened another Corridor Of Darkness that led to his own cold empty room. 


	6. Confession

Roxas and Xion sat back down atop of the Twilight Town clock tower after Axel left for the night and they went together this time to retrieve the tasty ice cream they enjoy so very much.

Roxas handed Xion her cold blue sea salt ice cream once both were comfortably seated. She smiled, thanked him, and took a small bite. Roxas smiled back then looked down at his own sea salt ice cream and thought for a moment instead of eating it. His mind began to wander back to just a week ago when the cashier at the store talked to him.

 _Care for someone More than just a friend... huh..._ He quietly thought to himself, zoning the world around into a small hush. Even though Roxas was staring directly at his ice cream, he didn’t notice his ice cream slowly started dripping onto his gloved hand, didn’t notice His black glove turn bright blue, but Xion noticed that Roxas wasn’t eating, how his glove started to change colour and got a little concerned with how the blonde was acting.

  
“Umm Roxas? Are You alright? You’ve been acting real weird lately.” Xion leaned forward to try and look Roxas in his sky blue eyes. Roxas was quickly pulled away from his thoughts and looked at her noticing how she was leaning forward slightly.

  
“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine..”

  
Xion wasn’t convinced with the answer she was given.

  
“Are you sure? You’re not eating your ice cream.” Roxas looked at his ice cream in mention. It was, in fact, dripping down onto his glove and now onto his lap as the sun's warm blaze bounced off it. He took its ice cream in his other hand as he shook the sticky blue one, to get some of the ice cream off.

  
“I’m... not hungry...” Roxas sighed once his attempts were deemed useless.

  
“What? You’re not hungry for ice cream? Are you sure you Okay? You’re acting really weird, Roxas.”  
Xion was, _clearly_ , concerned for Roxas’ well being, yet he still stayed quiet. Xion didn’t know what to do. He wasn't responding to her, not looking at her either, and he was all of a sudden not hungry? He said he wanted this ice cream so badly and couldn't wait to get it when they went to purchase it and now he just stared blankly at the ice cream. 

Was Xion the one doing something wrong?

She thought of the possibility of maybe she did something wrong and needed a way to fix whatever she did. So, reached for his hand, and held it, trying to make him talk to her while comforting him.

  
“Roxas... I’m your friend. You can tell me what’s wrong.” Xion looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes, and their fingers intertwined. Roxas’s breath hitched once she did this but still didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

Yeah. She was right. He could tell her this.

  
“You saw how Axel acted around Saïx right? Like how he loves him?” Xion nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going with this but happy now that he was finally talking. “I think... I think I might feel the same way Axels feels about Saïx.” Roxas still didn't face her as he smiled, but Xion’s eyes widened fast, as she dropped her ice cream off the clock tower. Both of them ignored the ice cream that landed on top of a man's head and stayed staring at each other as they both clearly heard the man below them start yelling and complaining.

“Whaaat?! You like Saïx?!” Roxas’ face turned red in embarrassment and he started shaking his hands and head aggressively.

“No no no no! That’s not what I meant!” Xion sighed relieved that’s _not_ where he was going with this because if that was where he was going _phew we_ that's a whole different story.

  
“Oh, okay. Well, What did you mean then?” Roxas lowered his arms and collected his thoughts. How should he go about this...?

  
“Well, I think I might... love someone.” Roxas smiled towards his hands and he could hear Xion gasp at his words.

  
“Really?! Who!? Who is it?! It can’t be one of the other members, because they're all older than you and that would be weird. So it’s either someone from a different world, or it’s me, but I highly, _highly_ doubt that it’s me.” Xion said, eagerly waiting to know who he liked.   
_Please be me. Please tell me it’s me. It’s selfish but please tell me you feel the same. Tell me how I make you feel special. How you make me feel special. Make you feel cared for. Please. I won’t be able to-_

“Yeah. You got it right, Xion.” Roxas smiled as he up looked deep into Xion’s water blue-with a small hint of violet-eyes. 

  
“Wh-What?” What did he mean ‘she got it right’?

  
“It’s you.”

  
Xion froze at the boy's honest words. Roxas... loves her? Her face started feeling extremely hot. Her stomach started to feel almost lighter. She’s wanted this for so long, but now she’s at a loss for words. Why is that so?

  
“You... love me?” She asked, still a little unsure of what he meant. Roxas chuckled a little and nodded.

  
“Yeah. I think It really started when you first took off your hood, not too long ago. I knew that I was the only one that had seen your face at the time. And it’s beautiful.” Xion felt something in her Chest start to pump, thump even, hard. She held the spot where her chest felt weird. It didn't hurt it was just... different.

“I’ve been having these weird dreams lately. Most of them are about a boy in red that travels to the same worlds I’ve been to. He also wields the Keyblade. And this boy is always looking for this girl, and I think he might love her or something. I think that’s when I started feeling something stronger for you. Because I was half experiencing what love felt like. ” Roxas put his hand on his chest as well. Once he stopped to pause and recollect his thoughts, he noticed that Xion was just blankly staring at him.

“I know that we’re Nobodies, and Nobodies aren’t supposed to feel things, but... Anytime I’m with you it just feels like... like I have a heart.” Roxas sighed as the girl beside him gave him no reaction. Xion’s face was completely in shock, as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Roxas stood up, embarrassed of what he just told Xion. 

_Maybe she doesn’t feel the same... Ugh! You’re so stupid!_

“Y’know what, nevermind. I’m just gonna head back.”  
Roxas sadly opened a dark corridor and was about to leave the clock tower in shame and embarrassment until Xion stood up and grabbed his arm making him stop in his actions.

  
“Saïx told me...” Roxas turned to face her. “...not to get closely attached to people... because one day they might stab you in the back.” Roxas closed the black corridor of darkness, intrigued in what the raven-haired girl was going on about. Xion gently slid her hand down his arm and into his hand, gently intertwining their fingers for the second time today. Roxas looked down at his hand-now intertwined with Xion’s. He was entirely unsure of where Xion was going with this, but by the looks of it, he really wanted to find out. 

“So... I stayed silent. I wanted you to keep thinking that I wanted to be just friends so I wouldn’t get _attached_ like... Saïx said.” Xion slowly-hesitantly-let go of Roxas’ hand, and Roxas soon missed the recent contact, until it was replaced with something better.

Roxas felt an incredibly warm sensation as Xion wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head into the crook of his neck. For a few moments, he stood there, unsure of what to do as everything in his brain-his body-exploded with an unreasonable amount of happiness. But eventually, he slowly put his hands on her waist, and his face felt hotter from the touch.

  
“But, I like this so much more.”  
Xion hugged him tighter once the act of affection was reciprocated. She loved the feel of Roxas’ body against her own. It made her feel happy. Made her _feel_. She had a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she hugged him and felt him return the gesture. She pulled away seconds later just enough to look into Roxas’ beautiful eyes. 

  
“I love you, Roxas.” Xion smiled wider and moved her hands to cup his face. She smiled at the sight of tears welling up in Roxas's eyes, and the equally as large smile.

Slowly she leaned closer so their noses just barely touched, and Roxas felt his eyes flutter close and closed the distance between them. He pulled her in closer to saver this moment longer. Her lips were so very soft and tasted just like the sea salt ice cream she was eating not too long ago. They fit perfectly together, like a heartless puzzle. It surprised both of them a little to be able to feel this much by just one action. Without the two knowing-due to matters more interesting at the moment-their chests started to emit a bright glowing light from the place their hearts should be. Roxas started feeling the strongest emotion of happiness. 

Eventually, air became a strong necessity they both needed. After the two broke apart, they both smiled as they had heavy breaths escape their lips. “I love you too, Xion.” Roxas replied, a little late. Xion giggled, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. I too enjoy eating an entire bag of children's goldfish while writing a story such as this one. What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of some Rokushi fluff! Please feel free to comment!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: _OriginalDreamer06


End file.
